


For as Long as Love Endures

by amaltheaard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaard/pseuds/amaltheaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's first kiss was not until she was sixteen years old, and was not with Ron Weasley, but instead with his younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've read Harry Potter, and I'm currently rereading the third one, so I apologize for any inconsistencies from the books. Also, the book Hermione mentions is called Alanna: The First Adventure and is part of the series The Song of the Lioness, written by Tamora Pierce. I highly recommend it.

Hermione prided herself on her cleverness. When she’d first started at Hogwarts, she’d tried to learn everything she possibly could, so as to not appear ignorant of the Wizarding World. Knowledge was Hermione’s strength, and she remembered practically everything; especially those tricky, obscure dates professors only put on tests as some sort of cruel joke.

And while she did secretly enjoy being a know-it-all, it’d gotten her into trouble many a time, and had even made making friends a bit of a challenge. Hermione would never admit it aloud, but she needed to feel like she knew what was going on, like she had control. But it’s nearly impossible to always know everything, and Hermione was always bound to eventually find the area in which she was utterly clueless. She just never thought Ginevra Weasley would be the one who outmatched her.

"Well," said Ron, "Am I gonna have to have the talk with you as well?"

"The talk?" asked Hermione.

"Since you're out now, you're probably gonna start dating, right?”

Hermione felt herself growing red, “Maybe, but I really don’t see how that’s any of your business, Ronald—”

He puffed out his chest, “As Ginny’s older brother—”

“Oh, no.” said Hermione, as she realized where he was heading.

“—it’s my duty to look after her, which includes informing all potential suitors that she is strictly off-limits.”

“Ron!” Hermione groaned.

“Don’t worry, Hermione, he did this to me too,” Harry chimed in, who’d been silently observing till now. “Didn’t stop me though,” he joked and received a poke from Ron in response. All three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the dying fire. They'd started off studying together, but their conversation had quickly turned to more interesting topics.

Harry and Ginny had dated briefly at the beginning of the year, right after she’d broken up with Michael, but their relationship had quickly ended when Ginny had confessed her primary attraction was to those of the female persuasion. Harry was nothing if not resilient, and took it in good stride. Both he and Ginny remained good friends, and Harry had made it abundantly clear there were no hard feelings. However, Ron sometimes liked to tease him that it’d taken dating Harry to make Ginny realize she disliked men.

Hermione took a breath, “Ron, I don’t like your sister, not like that, anyway.”

Ron raised his eyebrows, “I heard differently from some fourth-years.”

Hermione went red again. “Obviously, you heard wrong. Ginny is dating Cho Chang.”

“What? Since when?” Ron looked bewildered.

“I’m not sure, Ronald, I don’t keep tabs on your sister, like you.” Hermione sniffed, “But I’ll have you know, I’m perfectly happy for the both of them.”

“If you say so.” He looked at Harry, “I’m off to bed, are you coming?”

Harry shook his head, “I never did get around to the Transfiguration homework. I’ll be up soon.”

Hermione and Harry waited for Ron to disappear into the boys’ dorm before resuming their conversation in low voices.

“Ginny is dating Cho?” Harry asked, attempting to appear nonchalant.

Hermione saw straight through his act, “Oh Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about that. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings; I know you still like Cho—”

He interrupted, “Hermione, it’s fine. I’m over it, honestly. I just figured Ginny would, you know, not start dating all the girls I fancy once we broke up.”

It was true that Ginny had been dating a lot since her and Harry had broken up. She’d dated Luna, Katie, and now Cho all in the space of a couple months. Suffice to say, Ron did not approve.

“I really am fine, Hermione, don’t worry about me.”

There was silence for a moment, and Hermione was considering heading to bed. It’d been a long day, and talk of Ginny and all her romantic endeavors hadn’t exactly helped matters.

“Besides, what about you?”

Hermione frowned, “What about me?”

“I mean, how are you?” Harry asked, but upon seeing Hermione’s puzzled look, elaborated, “I’m not blind, Hermione. I’ve noticed the way you act when Ginny’s name comes up, and the way you stare at her during class.”

Hermione looked horrified, and opened her mouth, most likely to vehemently deny everything Harry had just said. “Don’t deny it, Hermione. I’ve been in your position before; I remember what it was like. I did the same things you’re doing now.”

Hermione blushed dark red, and Harry laughed, “Especially that.”

“I don’t like Ginny, okay? Not even remotely, and whatever you think I’m feeling, are clearly just your leftover feelings for her, so don’t try to pin them on me.” Hermione pushed the words out as fast as she could, so she wouldn’t have to think about how awful they were.

Harry looked surprised, and more than a little hurt, but before Hermione could start apologizing, she saw something that made her heart stop.

Ginny was standing on the stairs that led to the girls’ dorm, watching Harry and Hermione. Hermione had no clue how long she’d been standing there, but Ginny’s expression gave her a clue. Hermione locked eyes with Ginny, and tried to apologize nonverbally, but after a moment, Ginny turned and retreated into the dorm.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry, who’d also seen Ginny. “Good night, Hermione.” He said with a sad smile, and then he vanished up the stairs to the boys’ dorm. She sighed, and extinguished the fire with a wave of her wand, before going to bed herself.

When she woke in the morning, she knew she’d made a proper mess of things, and felt her body tense as she remembered everything that had happened last night. She didn’t have a class until Defense Against the Dark Arts, so she figured she’d try to find Harry first. She really didn’t want to think about Ginny.

Harry was not to be found in the castle. Hermione had looked everywhere, and had found neither him nor Ron. She was just about to head back to the common room, when something red caught her eye.

She turned to her right and saw the unmistakable figure of Ginny Weasley. Her red hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail and she wore her Quidditch robes. The girl clinging to her was Cho Chang, and they were locked in a very passionate embrace.  
If it’d been anybody else, and last night hadn’t happened, Hermione might’ve gone over and warned them to keep an eye out for Umbridge passing by; she’d surely reward their public display of affection with detention. But instead Hermione simply watched, her blush growing, until it could not be said whether Ginny’s hair or Hermione’s face was redder.

Then, because apparently luck had decided to desert her, Ginny happened to look up and see Hermione staring. Hermione began to back away, and Ginny quickly separated herself from Cho. It was only then that Hermione saw Cho was in tears, though that did tend to be her default state these days. Cho never saw Hermione, and after a wistful glance at Ginny, hurried away.

Ginny met Hermione’s eyes again, but Hermione was unable to see Ginny’s thoughts in her eyes like she normally was. Ginny was usually a very transparent person when it came to emotions and feelings. Hermione inhaled, and then stepped forward, once, twice, three times, till she was standing in front of the redhead. She began to apologize, but before she could get a sentence out, Ginny walked straight past her. Their shoulders brushed briefly, and then she was gone and Hermione was left standing alone in the corridor.

A week later, it was Friday, and the weekend had never appeared more tantalizing. Hermione had been studying like mad the past week for both a Transfiguration and Astronomy test, and though she was sure she did well, the repetitive studying had begun to wear on her. She just needed the weekend to enjoy the upcoming Quidditch match and to sort out her thoughts about Ginny. They’d not talked with each other since last week, when Hermione had seen Ginny and Cho kissing. When she’d met up with Harry and Ron in the dining hall, and after apologizing to Harry, “It’s fine, Hermione, really,” and she could tell he really meant it, they’d explained why Cho had been crying.

“They broke up.” Ron said, trying not to look too excited.

“Oh,” said Hermione, “How awful.”

Harry shot her a look that told Hermione her tone may not be as subtle as she thought.

Ron continued, “It’s sad of course, but I’d feel worse if Ginny had been the one dumped.”

“You mean—” Hermione asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, Ginny broke up with Cho.” Harry said.

“Oh.” She said again.

“She didn’t say why,” Ron said, answering Hermione’s unasked question, “but I’d wager she finally took my advice. Y’know, with Quidditch practice and school and Umbridge, dating is just too much. Besides, no one Ginny dates is ever good enough for her, if you ask me.”

“I don’t think she plans on it, Ronald.” Hermione said and then added, “And what about Harry, huh, wasn’t he good enough?”

Ron looked flustered, “Well no, I mean yes, he was good enough, but y’know, that didn’t work out so well because of –um– complications. I’m talking about Michael Corner and Loony Lovegood, for starters.”

“She’s not loony, Ron, she’s actually quite nice, just a bit odd, is all.” Harry said.

“In fact, Luna was my first “girl” crush.” Hermione said.

“Loony Lovegood was your first crush? Really Hermione?” Ron said and then turned to Harry and snickered, “I just remembered, Harry, didn’t you—”

“No,” Harry said loudly just as Ron said, “—fancy Luna?”

Hermione met Harry’s eyes and saw a look of exasperation that she was sure matched her own.

“Funny, when you think about it,” Ron mused, “You two seem to fancy the same girls. Tell me, Hermione, you ever fancied Cho?”

The awkward silence that followed gave Hermione away.

“I knew it! Hah, imagine if you both fancied Ginny,” He said, and apparently didn’t notice Hermione’s anxious face, “Thankfully, that’s where the similarities end.”

“Why?” Harry asked, “Would Hermione be so bad for Ginny?”

Silence fell again, but this time it was tense.

“No, I mean—it’s just that, well, I’m not sure she could handle Ginny, frankly, no one’s been able to so far…” Ron stuttered.

Ron turned to Hermione now, “But, I mean, you don’t like Ginny, do you?”

Hermione recalled Ron’s “talk” last night, and though it’d been good-natured, she thought he really would rather she didn’t date Ginny. In Ron’s ideal world, Ginny would remain celibate forever. Though Hermione wasn’t sure if the ship had already sailed on that…

She met Harry’s eyes across the table and he smiled encouragingly. She was about to answer, when Ginny appeared behind Harry and caught Hermione’s eye.

“N-no, of course not.” Hermione said, startled. Her eyes followed Ginny as she sat down next to Neville and Seamus, a couple of people away from Harry. Ginny was partially obscured from view when Fred and George went over to her, and Hermione quickly tore her eyes away.

Ron had resumed his pudding and Harry was sipping his pumpkin juice, but he looked ever so slightly disappointed. Hermione was relieved more than anything, and when Ron began talking about the Chudley Cannons, she could breathe again, as it seemed the conversation had moved away from relationships.

When the weekend finally arrived, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all trudged down to the Quidditch Stadium, early Saturday, where they parted ways. As Harry watched Ron’s retreating back, Hermione tried to comfort him.

“I’m sure she’ll change her mind on the ban eventually Harry, you’re the best seeker Gryffindor’s had in years, and once she feels you’re sorry enough, she’ll give you, Fred, and George your spots back.”

Harry didn’t look as though he believed her.

They ended up sitting next to Fred and George, who were acting less mopey now, and cheered for Ginny throughout the entire game. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, and though Ron was still occasionally scored on, he did much better than he had in previous games. Hermione mainly focused on Ginny throughout the game. For the majority of the game, Ginny hovered, scanning the sky for the snitch but seeing nothing. Her hair was unadorned and fell loosely down her shoulders, looking redder than ever against the blue sky. At the very end of the match, Ginny spotted the snitch, but she was a moment too late, and Cho caught it a second before her. 

Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and when he finally appeared, he’d brought Ginny with him. They congratulated both Ron and Ginny, and then turned to talk of how to spend the rest of the day. Harry and Ron had agreed to go down to Hogsmeade with the twins, and invited the girls but Hermione declined, saying she had to go to—

“—the library, we should’ve guessed.” Ron said and then turned to Ginny, “What about you?”

“If Hermione doesn’t mind, I think I’ll tag along,” Ginny said, with a glance towards Hermione.

All eyes turned to Hermione.

“U-um, yeah, of course.” She said, “I mean, no, no I don’t mind. Not at all.”

Hermione had to fight the strong, sudden urge to hide her face in her hands.

“Alright, it’s settled then,” Harry said, and winked at Hermione.

Five minutes away from the castle, and neither of them had said a word. Hermione had opened her mouth multiple times to break the silence, but so far, had changed her mind abruptly and closed her mouth.

“Thanks for coming to watch.” Ginny said and Hermione turned to her, surprised.

“Of course.” She said. Hermione hadn’t realized how nervous Ginny had probably been, especially with the added pressure of her brothers and Harry watching.

“You did really well, even if Gryffindor lost.” Hermione added and felt a small surge of victory when she saw the tips of Ginny’s ears turn a light shade of pink.

“I swear, I almost fell off my broom when Ron blocked that last one, I was so surprised,” Ginny said and Hermione laughed without meaning to.

Ginny laughed too and when they reached the castle, Hermione felt as if she was in the best mood she’d been in all week. It’d been harder than she realized to not talk to Ginny.

Once they were in the library, Ginny and Hermione found a table in a corner, and sat down. The library was empty, but then, who wants to be at the library Saturday morning? Madam Pince was patrolling the shelves as usual and she’d scrutinized the girls when they came in, doubtless wary of the teenagers who came to the library purely to make out.

I don’t think Madam Pince is going to have to worry about that, Hermione thought, and was horrified with herself when she realized she sounded regretful.

“So,” Ginny said.

“So,” Hermione said.

They looked at each other and after a moment Ginny grinned. Instantly, Hermione’s anxiety vanished.

“Do you knit?” Ginny asked.

Hermione was puzzled by the question, but then she realized Ginny was looking at her blue mittens. “Yeah, I used to all the time at home, but I learned this spell in third year and now most of the time I just bewitch the needles to do it themselves. I still do it myself now and then so I don’t lose practice, of course.” 

Ginny was nodding along and the words tumbled out before Hermione could shut her mouth, “I could make you something, if you want.”

“I’d like that. A hat, maybe?” Ginny suggested.”

“Okay,” Hermione smiled, “In fact, I’ll even do it myself.”

Ginny moved her hand from beneath the table and gently put it on Hermione’s. “How are you?”

Hermione tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“I see the way you worry about Harry,” Ginny said and then quickly added, “It’s sweet,” when she saw Hermione’s face. “I want to make sure you understand that it’s okay to think about yourself. It seems like you’re always stressed, and with Umbridge patrolling the school and everything, you shouldn’t always have to look out for Harry, is what I’m trying to say.”

Hermione wanted to argue, but she bit her tongue, “Okay, Ginny.” There was a lot more she wanted to say, like how she felt like she was held to higher standards than everybody else and she was scared someday, that if she wasn’t good enough, she’d have nothing left to make people stay. Ginny looked unsatisfied, but Hermione tried to change the subject before anything else could be said on the matter, “How would you like to come and see Crookshanks? I’m certain he’s missed you.”

When they entered the girls’ dorm, Crookshanks was lying on Hermione’s bed, basking in the sun. It made his golden fur appear even brighter.

“Crookshanks!” Ginny exclaimed and at the sound of her voice, the cat perked up.

“Cats love you, Ginny.” Hermione said as she watched Crookshanks rub against Ginny’s arm.

“And I love them. I’ve been begging Mum for a cat for years, but Percy’s allergic.” Ginny said and then asked, “What’s this?”

Hermione followed Ginny’s gaze and realized she was talking about the book resting on the nightstand. “Oh, that!” Hermione said happily, “It’s my favorite book –there’s a whole series– but this one is by far the best.”

“What’s it about?” Ginny said while petting the purring Crookshanks.

“Well, there’s this girl and she wants to be a knight, but she’s being sent to a convent to be trained in magic instead, except she’s rubbish at it. Her twin brother –he’s brilliant with magic– is being sent off to be a knight. So you see, they disguise themselves as each other and then they go off in their separate directions, both of them doing what they’re good at. It mainly follows Alanna –that’s the girl– throughout her training as a page, to squire, to eventually a proper knight. In fact, you know, she sort of reminds me of you, Ginny, when I think about it. She’s a redhead too, and she’s confident and capable, hot as hell, and –ooh– absolutely adores cats. She gets a magic one in the second book.”

Ginny had sat patiently, petting Crookshanks while Hermione rambled, and smiled when Hermione finally blushed and stopped.

“I like it.”

Three little words, and yet they tugged at Hermione’s lips, pulling them into a smile.

“Could I borrow it?”

“Oh yes, please.” Hermione said earnestly and offered the book to Ginny. She put it in her bag and then turned back to Hermione.

“I’m not dating anyone right now, if you’re wondering.” Ginny said. Hermione was thrown by the sudden change of topic. “Ron told me you and him were wondering, so I just wanted to say, I’m not.”

“Why’d you break up with Cho?” Hermione had an awful habit of being blunt.

Ginny gave her an odd look, “It was a mutual thing, you know. I’m starting to think I’m coming across as a heartbreaker, dating as many girls as I can, but I swear, I’m not.” She shrugged, “It just sort of happens.”

Hermione was envious of those whom relationships “just sort of happened to”. She’d never been that girl, who could slip effortlessly into a relationship and then just as easily slip right out. She’d never even dated before, and had always blamed her bushy hair and according to Ron, her “shrill, bossy voice”.

“We wanted different things. Or rather, different people, one of whom happens to be dead.”

It took Hermione a minute to figure out what Ginny was saying. She understood Cho still mourned for Cedric –that much had been painstakingly obvious for awhile– but was Ginny trying to get at the fact that she too longed for someone else? Or perhaps Hermione had become so deluded by this silly crush that she was simply making things up?

“I see,” said Hermione, though she really didn’t.

“Anyway,” Ginny moved on, “I think I’ve finally found your weak area.”

You, thought Hermione, just as Ginny said, “Girls.”

After a second of speechlessness, Hermione spoke, “Well, you’re not wrong. No one wants to date me, and I’ve been out just as long as you, whereas you’ve dated—what? Four, five girls?”

“Hermione, it’s only three and you know it.” Ginny defended herself.

“More than –let’s see– the people I’ve dated over the course of _sixteen years_ , Ginny.”

“It’s not as fun as it looks, Hermione—”

“Oh, I didn’t say it looked fun.” Hermione interjected.

“Fair enough.” Ginny conceded with a slight smile. She swung her bag over her shoulder and got up from the bed, kissing Crookshank’s head before she did, and waited for Hermione to scramble off the bed. They stood, inches apart, and Hermione noticed how absolutely covered in freckles Ginny was. Of course, she’d always known –it’s hard to miss and besides, she’s a Weasley, it goes without saying she’d have freckles– but it’s one of those things you don’t truly appreciate until you’re face to face with it; until then, it’s just sort of there. Hermione looked at Ginny’s face, with her red hair tumbling down past her shoulders, and her gorgeous brown eyes, and every single one of her imperfect freckles, and promised herself she’d never consider Ginevra Weasley as “just something there” ever again, though one part of her mind argued that Hermione hadn’t truly thought that for some time now.

While she was staring at Ginny’s face –blatantly, most likely– she noticed one long piece of hair that was out of place, and sparing no second thought, moved to tuck it behind her ear. After fixing it, Hermione went to pull her hand away, but Ginny’s own hand shot out and stopped her, holding her hand in place. She guided it to her cheek, and for a long, blissful moment, they stood still.

Ginny had always been short, but as had Hermione, and a recent growth spurt had put Ginny a hair’s breadth above Hermione. So Ginny had to lean down –ever so slightly– to reach Hermione’s mouth. Hermione very quickly realized what was happening and wanted it to happen much quicker, as she was afraid her heart might beat out her chest before they got the chance to kiss. So as Ginny was about to close the distance between them, Hermione tangled her fingers in the redhead’s messy hair and pulled her down to meet her lips. They kissed fast and hard at first, but then slowed as they grew accustomed to each other's mouths.

Hermione was not an expert at kissing, and so she pulled away sooner than most for air.

“S-sorry, if I’m not that good,” Hermione said.

“You were wonderful,” Ginny said, then said softer, “Will you see me later tonight?”

“Sure,” said Hermione and tried to inject confidence into her voice.

Ginny nodded in satisfaction, and left the girls’ dorm. Hermione threw herself onto her bed, burying her head in her hands. Crookshanks came up next to her, and rubbed against her comfortingly. Hermione peeked out through her fingers, “Oh, Crookshanks, what if I’ve made a terrible mess of things?"

Crookshanks, sadly, did not answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s later, Hermione thought. Then again, she hadn’t asked Ginny what time she’d meant when she’d simply said “later”. Once the clock had struck ten, Hermione had gone up to the dorm and had been waiting there for the past thirty minutes.

“Maybe she was just teasing,” Hermione said miserably. “I’m boring and plain next to Harry Potter and Cho Chang. And Ginny’s got loads of girls to choose from—why would she pick me?” Hermione looked to Crookshanks, but he was preoccupied trying to catch his darting tail.

Hermione stopped talking abruptly when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly slid under the covers and pulled them high over her and Crookshanks. The footsteps got louder, and louder, and then Hermione heard breathing a foot away from her. The person whispered, “Hermione?” and pulled back the covers. Crookshanks leapt off the bed and promptly fled.

“Crookshanks!” Hermione called desperately, and then turned to the person, “Who do you think you are, scaring Crookshanks like that? He nearly took my eye out, you know.”

As Hermione’s eyes adjusted, she recognized the red hair and laughing brown eyes. “Ginny.” Hermione said, and was thankful for the dark hiding her furious blush.

“Well of course, were you expecting someone else?” Ginny said. “Follow me, but be quiet.”

They crept out of the dorm together, down to the common room, and then out the portrait hole. “Where are we going?” Hermione whispered.

“You’ll see,” was Ginny’s answer, and that was that.

Hermione was just thinking how very unwise it was to be wandering the halls at night with no invisibility cloak to hide them, and she was about to voice her doubts when Ginny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She looked indignantly at Ginny, who held a finger to her lips and pointed at the cat positioned in the middle of the corridor. It was Mrs. Norris, and Hermione had nearly walked straight past her. Hermione didn’t think she’d seen them, but wherever she was, Filch was never far behind, and right then, Hermione thought she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to Ginny frantically but Ginny looked just as panicked as her. Hermione whirled around, trying to find an escape route, but there was nowhere they could run to without Mrs. Norris seeing them, and then Filch would be on them.

Hermione closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable, when suddenly a crazy thought popped into her head, “Wait, Ginny, I think—” she opened her eyes and squinted at the tapestry hanging on the wall across from them, and recognized it, “That’s Barnabas the Barmy; I’ve read about this—”

She looked at Ginny eagerly but one glance at her face told Hermione that Ginny had already known what she’d just figured out. “How did you—” Hermione began, and then understanding dawned on her, “Wait, is this where we were going?”

Ginny didn’t answer, but instead shut her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened. “Ginny!” Hermione hissed, as Mrs. Norris finally noticed them and began to meow loudly.

“—pesky students, I hear? Naughty, naughty, oh, you’ll be in detention for sure. Good work, Mrs. Norris,” Filch’s gleeful voice said from around the corner.

“Hermione, c’mon,” said Ginny, and to Hermione’s amazement, stepped through a door that had not been there five seconds ago. Just as Filch rounded the corner, Hermione followed Ginny, leaving Mrs. Norris meowing at a blank wall.

Hermione heard Filch muttering to himself angrily and then the sound of receding footsteps. Inhaling deeply, Hermione turned around, expecting to see a large, sophisticated room, as had been described in one of the books she’d read. 

It was neither large nor sophisticated, but was instead a cramped broom closet. There was enough space for the two girls to stand a few inches apart from each, but no further. Ginny pulled her wand out and whispered “Lumos,” which fully illuminated the tiny space.

“That was a close call,” Ginny laughed but quickly stopped when she saw Hermione’s disapproving look.

“Too close, Ginny. What if we hadn’t found this place? What if—”

“But we did find this place, and everything worked out. You really think I’d have let something happen to you? I’m not going to mess up our date by landing us both in detention for the next month,” she winked, “that most certainly would not ensure a second date, and I’d like very much to have a second date.”

Just as Hermione’s heart had begun to return to normal, it quickly sped up again, thumping loudly in her chest. “Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Hermione said coyly, trying to come across as flirtatious as Ginny. “Maybe I don’t want another date, especially if we’re going to end up narrowly escaping detention and,” she swallowed, “stuck in a broom closet each time.”

Ginny pretended to be offended, “Would you settle for something less? This is how you romance the ladies properly, 'Mione. It’s worked so far, and,” she fixed Hermione with a stare, “I think it’s working now,” she said, advancing on Hermione.

Hermione backed up instinctively, and promptly hit the back of the wall. Stupid, tiny broom closet. It was getting harder and harder for Hermione to pretend that her breathing was normal, and that she wasn’t completely and utterly thrilled at the prospect of kissing Ginny again. But because Hermione wasn’t going to give in quite so easily —she bet Cho had never made it this far resisting Ginny, and the thought made her proud at first, but then extremely jealous—so she attempted to distract Ginny.

“How’d you find out about this place anyway?” Hermione asked, and very consciously focused on not looking at Ginny’s lips.

Ginny now stood face to face with Hermione, and if either of them were to nod, their foreheads would touch. “Fred and George told me about it, a while back. They use it occasionally to hide from Filch, and I figured it’d be a perfect place to,” her voice dropped, “talk privately.”

“Oh Merlin, do Fred and George know we’re here?” Hermione squeaked, thinking they’d never stop teasing her if they knew.

“No, ‘course not. I’ve never taken anyone here, except Luna,” Ginny said defensively, “and that was for an entirely different reason.”

Mention of Luna reminded her just how many people Ginny had dated. “How’s it you’ve managed to date nearly everyone I’ve ever fancied?” Hermione asked wryly.

Ginny looked away just as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. “I never dated you, and honestly, you were always the important one, Hermione. So, I’ll tell you what, I’m going to kiss you now, and then I’m going to ask you a question, alright?”

“Alright,” Hermione said, having no time to think about what Ginny could possibly be asking her before they were kissing messily.

Ginny’s hands dropped from cupping Hermione’s face to Hermione’s shoulders, where they nimbly undid the clasp binding her robe together. It fell away, leaving Hermione in her skirt and shirt. Hermione felt that was unfair, so she reached out blindly and unbuttoned Ginny’s cardigan. Then she stopped, because multi-tasking was no longer feasible. She sighed contentedly against Ginny, wishing they could stay in this small broom closet forever. Ginny pulled away gently, and carefully removed Hermione’s tie, then began to undo Hermione’s blouse. Hermione stopped her halfway, “Er, Ginny—maybe—”

Hermione didn’t know what possessed her to speak up, isn’t this exactly what she’d wanted? Still, things had happened awfully fast, and despite the nagging voice in her head saying she was sixteen, she was old enough to handle this, she didn’t feel like she was handling it. The fact that her hot pink, one-size-too-small bra was visible –if only slightly– made Hermione’s stomach drop out from beneath her, the way it did on roller coasters, and Hermione had never liked that feeling.

Ginny didn’t wait for Hermione to finish stuttering her sentence; she quickly buttoned up Hermione’s shirt and stepped away. Hermione risked a glance at her and was surprised; she didn’t look hurt or offended.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply and Hermione felt awful.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Hermione assured her, “It’s just –I’m not exactly–,” she paused, frustrated. “What I’m trying to say is, I’ve never even kissed anyone before.”

Ginny looked up.

“And that’s fine –I never wanted to– but now I’ve kissed someone, and made out with someone, and nearly undressed with someone, and that’s a hell of a lot for one day.”

“I understand, Hermione.” Ginny said, “Of course I understand.”

Ginny slid down the wall and sat, gesturing for Hermione to join her. She did, and though her legs couldn’t extend fully, she hardly noticed. She did, however, notice Ginny’s shoulder pressed up against hers and the fact their knees were slightly touching.

“Hermione,” Ginny said, “I won’t kiss you again. Not unless you want me to.”

Hermione nodded. “Thank you.”

“But, I do want to kiss you again, eventually. If that’s okay,” Ginny said, as a blush the same color of her hair spread across her face. It made Hermione feel better to know that she wasn’t the only one who blushed uncontrollably.

“I’d like that.” Hermione said softly, and then Ginny did something that made her heart skip a beat. She turned until she was facing the wall, and then keeping her knees bent, rested her head in Hermione’s lap. It looked uncomfortable, but Ginny’s face betrayed nothing and Hermione didn’t want her to think she didn’t like it. She did, very much.

Ginny looked up at Hermione with her big, brown eyes and her red hair spread out around her, and Hermione felt something vaguely like possessiveness stir in her.

“I heard you and Harry talking in the dorm last week,” she said and Hermione felt the beginnings of dread creep in on her, “But then, you already knew that.”

She opened her mouth to try to explain but Ginny beat her to it, “You know, I’ve had a crush on you since my first year at Hogwarts.”

Hermione was nonplussed, because though she wasn’t sure what she had expected Ginny to say, it certainly wasn’t that.

Ginny continued, “Before, even. I thought you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen when we met in Diagon Alley the summer before your second year, remember?”

Hermione nodded numbly.

“Everyone thinks it’s Harry. And I think it might’ve been, when I was very young. But if it ever had been, it changed when I met you, Hermione. And yes, I did date a lot of people, but I promise you, what I feel for you is more than I ever felt for any of them combined. And Harry most definitely does not have any leftover feelings for me,” She grinned as Hermione looked away, abashed. “Don’t worry, Hermione, I was a total arse to Harry when he first asked me if I liked girls. Denial is nasty on everyone.”

Hermione still felt bad for Cho. “What if I hadn’t liked you, Ginny? Would you still have broken up with Cho?”

Ginny said, as if reading her mind, “Don’t feel guilty, if that’s what you mean. Cho and I were already going to break up; both of us liked different people and that wasn’t fair to either of us. And,” she smiled devilishly, “I was pretty sure you liked me.”

“Yes, well, I’ve been told I’m not particularly good at hiding my feelings.” Hermione admitted.

There were both quiet for a moment, when Hermione noticed Ginny shivering. She quickly leaned forward and grabbed her robe, then draped it over Ginny.

“Better?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go back soon? You must be terribly uncomfortable—”

“Can we stay a bit longer?” Ginny said.

“Sure,” Hermione said.

They spent the next few minutes silent and thoughtful. Hermione absentmindedly rubbed circles on Ginny’s hand, and listened to the other girl breathe. She wished all nights could be like this.

“Okay,” Ginny said, “I’m ready.”

They got up from the floor, and collected the articles of clothing that’d been disregarded earlier. Ginny slid her cardigan back on, and Hermione refastened her robe. They crept out of the closet, carefully peered around the corner, and then hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was a bit after midnight when they made it back, and Hermione moved to hug Ginny before they went to their separate dorms.

“Could I sleep with you tonight?” Ginny asked, hesitantly.

Hermione thought for a moment. “Ginny, if someone saw—” Hermione began to say but then after seeing Ginny’s face fall, reconsidered.

“Okay,” she said, “but we have to be careful. I’ll go inside first and make sure no one’s awake.”

Hermione tiptoed into the room, and glanced around. Everyone appeared to be fast asleep, so she ushered Ginny in. Crookshanks was curled up at the foot of her bed, and he perked up considerably when he spotted Ginny behind Hermione.

She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, followed by Ginny. Hermione turned the other way, so she wasn’t facing Ginny, giving her the opportunity to spoon Hermione. Ginny’s feet were freezing against her own, but she didn’t mind, in fact, Hermione was grateful for even the smallest relief from the heat that was currently enveloping her whole body.

“Thanks,” said Ginny, and then pulled the covers high over both their heads. “So no one will see us,” Ginny explained, although Hermione thought the other girls in the dorm would be able to tell there were two lumps under the covers. She wasn’t worried about them finding out however, she was much too preoccupied with the realization that she’d gone from first kiss, to first date, to first time in the same bed together, all in the space of one day.

Ginny slid a sneaking hand across Hermione’s waist and down her stomach, and then extended her arm upwards slightly so her fingers came tantalizingly close to Hermione’s breasts. Her breath was warm and heavy and smelled faintly of mint toothpaste. It was very distracting. Hermione was slowly realizing that sleep was probably very unlikely tonight.

“Earlier you told me you’d fancied me since your first year,” Hermione said, “so to be fair, I thought I’d tell you I’ve fancied you since my third year.”

Ginny didn’t say anything, but Hermione knew she was listening.

“It was on the train, with the dementors. Harry passed out straight away, but you were just sitting there, shaking like mad. And I don’t know why, but I just felt so awful sitting there and watching, so I went over and tried to comfort you. The dementors weren’t even that bad for me—I mean, they were awful, but seeing you suffer was so much worse. All I wanted to do was hold you, and stroke your hair, and tell you it was going to be alright…” Hermione trailed off, blushing. “After that, I knew I didn’t just want to be friends with you, but I wasn’t sure what else we could be, besides friends. I’d resigned myself to a boring, heterosexual existence, until you came out and inspired me. You’re always doing that, you know—inspiring me. I don’t think I ever want you to stop.”

It was quiet for a minute after Hermione’s confession, and she begun to worry. Perhaps she’d said too much? _I’ve probably gone and overwhelmed her,_ Hermione thought despairingly, _if she’d said all that to me, I’d be overwhelmed too._ Of course, that was a lie. Hermione would be ecstatic.

Ginny sat up abruptly and Hermione felt her stomach fall out from beneath her. Why hadn’t she kept her mouth shut? She’d even asked Ginny earlier if they could take it slow, and then she’d gone and said all that—basically the complete opposite of slow.

All coherent thoughts vanished from Hermione’s mind when, in one smooth movement, Ginny rolled Hermione over and climbed on top of her. Hermione instantly turned a dark red. Their faces were mere inches apart, and close enough for Hermione to pick out each of Ginny’s freckles individually. She’d counted twelve when Ginny spoke, “I think you give me too much credit, Hermione. I’m nothing spectacular.”

And then: “I’m going to kiss you now. If you’ll let me.”

Hermione didn’t reply, but instead raised her head and closed the gap between the two of them. They kissed for a long minute, and only stopped when they heard Lavender stir slightly in the next bed.

Slowly, carefully, they separated from each other, and reverted to their earlier positions. Minutes passed, and then what felt like hours, and Ginny had fallen asleep, evident by her even breathing. Hermione was reluctant to close her eyes, because today had been brilliant, and she felt that tomorrow couldn’t possibly measure up. 

She did, however, fall asleep eventually, holding Ginny’s hand in her own, and dreaming of the future, which was looking less ambiguous.


	3. Chapter 3

Years later, when both girls had grown up and their time spent at Hogwarts was beginning to look more like a fading, extraordinary dream than an actual memory, they met again, purely by chance.

It was a grey, dreary day in London. Hermione Granger was walking down the streets with no particular destination in mind, and Ginevra Weasley was just stepping outside of a café, when they saw each other from across the street.

She’d languished since Hermione had seen her last; no longer the familiar, laughing face that haunted Hermione’s dreams. Words repeatedly failed her when she attempted to describe the guilt she harbored, or the anguish that never really left her, but Hermione felt as if she still ought to explain. She crossed the street, sentences forming in her mind, and all of them sounding flimsy and insincere.

Ginny was like fire, and Hermione had always had a knack for dealing with fire. It was when Ginny began to lose her fire, that Hermione had become a stranger.

When they stood in front of each other, they found neither of them could speak, yet neither of them possessed the strength to leave. So they stood, silently, as people walked past them, oblivious to the tension. Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a jar with a blue flame flickering faintly inside.

Ginny’s face fell when she saw it, and stumbled backwards, as if she’d just been hit in the stomach. “How?” She breathed.

Hermione was unsure how, but they both knew what it meant, though whether it was good or bad, Hermione was also unsure. Ginny, however, looked like she knew what it meant, and it was decisively bad.

Nonetheless, Hermione approached hesitantly and held out the jar to a trembling Ginny. She took it and stared at it for a long minute, and Hermione felt like perhaps her luck was finally changing, when Ginny threw the jar on the ground, hard, and it shattered into fragments.

She looked sadly at Ginny, and then pulled out her wand and with a slight flourish and an uttered word, the fragments began to fly back together. She bent down and picked up the mended jar, holding it out to Ginny once again so she could see clearly. Inside, the flame still burned brightly, in fact, brighter than before, and upon seeing that, Ginny broke down. Hermione had just enough time to return the jar to her purse, before Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and began sobbing into her shoulder.

They hugged, awkwardly, in the middle of the sidewalk, receiving many odd looks in the process. When Ginny finally drew back, her face was once again composed and resolute.

“Walk with me?” Hermione said tentatively.

“Are you visiting the cemetery?”

Hermione nodded, “Every weekend, at this time.”

It had been a long time before Hermione had finally been able to go and see all those who had died. Ron’s was always the first grave she visited, and the last. 

Ginny’d asked her once if she ever felt regret, and Hermione hadn’t answered quick enough. It hadn’t bothered her, the reproach in Ginny’s eyes afterwards. She had seen the same hatred every time she looked in the mirror. Still saw it, a decade later.

“Well,” Ginny said, and a glimpse of what she’d used to be danced before Hermione, “Every weekend, at this time, I leave this coffee shop.” She pointed to the café sign hanging above them. “So, if you’re passing by next weekend, stop by, and we can have a coffee together.”

“And talk,” Hermione added.

“And talk,” Ginny agreed.

 

_The two girls were huddled together on the bench, heads pressed close together. Between them was something glowing – a fire? — but it was mostly hidden from view as the two girls conversed._

_“Are you positive this will work, Hermione?” said the red-haired and freckled one._

_“’Course. I reread the book plenty of times, and I’m positive I didn’t miss anything. I could always ask Professor McGonagall, but we agreed that might be a bit embarrassing, right?” said the bushy-haired and bossy one._

_“Yes.” The first girl sighed._

_“Okay, well then.” The second girl whipped out her wand, and said an unintelligible phrase._

_“Woah,” they both said as a shining blue flame appeared inside the jar that sat between them. It was the brightest flame either of them had ever seen, and the bushy-haired girl quickly screwed the lid on, and sat back, looking rather pleased with herself._

_It was an uncommon spell, though not particularly difficult. These two girls had found it in a library book titled_ Fifty-Three Spells to Differentiate Yourself from Other Witches  & Wizards. _This specific spell was number nine, and read:_

_No. 9_

_For as long as love endures, light shall be eternal._

_Most witches and wizards have never heard of this spell, and though it’s true that it has little practical use, it can be utilized as a very romantic gesture. All you need is some form of container, and then you simply point your wand at it and say “Aaternum Lux”. While saying the phrase, you must be thinking very hard about whomever you love most in the world. The witch or wizard who says the spell, and whomever they are thinking of, will be considered the casters of the spell. Doing all the aforementioned steps correctly should ensure that the flame that appears will thenceforth be inextinguishable, and will only stop burning when both of the two people who cast it no longer love each other._


End file.
